


Magic and Science | Science and Progress

by charleybradburies



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aunts & Uncles, AvLand Mission 10, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awesome Jane Foster, Babies, Best Friends, Childbirth, Community: avland, Darcy Feels, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Ficlet, Friendship, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Jane Foster Loves Science, Marriage, Married Couple, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Presents, Teasing, Thor Feels, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Magic is just science that we haven't explained yet." At least, that's what she <i>thinks</i> Jane said.</p><p>avland challenge #16: magic and science</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic and Science | Science and Progress

_Magic._ It _must_ be magic. Jane's been adoring and studying stars for such a long time, and there have never been stars in her eyes like there were this morning, even though she'd just been signing papers (papers that made her an official princess! A princess with multiple doctorates! Stick it, Kate!).

 _Maybe_ that's _what I should say when I stand up this evening. I've already misplaced my index cards, anyway, and the ceremony hasn't even started yet...I should have known better than to listen to Steve when he told me to make index cards. Now some random-ass person is going to find those and reap the benefits of my romantic, poetic wisdom. Come_ on, _universe._ I _could use some more of that._

"Breathe, Jane!" she shouts, startling Jane into letting out a breath she seems not to have noticed she'd been holding, and returning the natural color to her face.

" _Jesus_ Christ."

Jane sighs.

"Not sure He can help me now, Darce," she says, smoothing down the front of her gown for the bazillionth time.

"Well, who then?" Darcy replies, wrapping her arms tightly, and hopefully, comfortingly, around Jane's waist. "Is there someone that Thor and Company pray to that could keep you from having some sort of mental breakdown?"

"Darcy, you're my maid of honor. That's supposed to be _your_ job."

Another chuckle comes from the doorway - Sif, in a very attractive and weirdly human dress.

"Good thing, too. Thor and Company _happen_ to be those to whom _Asgardians_ pray."

Thank _God_ \- _well, Lady Sif_ \- Jane actually does _laugh_ now.

"That's not intimidating at _all_."

"Come, now, Lady Jane. The first evening of rejoicing is upon us."

Darcy keeps her hand clasped in Jane's as the three of them make their mini-Barton-guided way out to the lavish and glittering garden, and has to convince both herself and Jane to let go when Eric comes and meets them, offering Jane his arm. Darcy pulls away gently, and the jubilant crowd's attention turns to her and Sif as they make their way through it up to the clearing, taking their respective places in the curve of the arch. 

Darcy turns back - along with all the guests, but she's more familiar with Jane's expression than they - to watch the stars in Jane's eyes meet the stars in Thor's, and yep, magic is most definitely involved. Not just Asgardian astrophysical magic, but some legit fairytale shit. 

_Hey, I'll be drunk, and Jane will be beyond caring. I can_ totally _get away with saying that in my speech._

**2 years later**

The massive mobile is even bigger than the crib itself, and spans across most of the ceiling. 

"Holy _shitballs_ ," Darcy gasps when Jane proudly displays it to her, and both Jane and Thor shush her so loudly she musters only an aggressive whisper in response.

"She can't hear me, guys."

"You don't _know_ that," Jane whines, elbowing Darcy in the stomach with her maternity super strength. (Which was probably an actual thing, considering that she'd been carrying the child of a man who was technically a god for like, over eight months.)

Darcy raises her hands in dramatic defeat, and Thor meets her eyes with a wink. He was the one living with her now, after all - but then again, he differed from Darcy greatly in that he probably would have figured out a way to build an entire freaking planet for their kid if she'd suggested it. Without complaining. 

Darcy would have helped though.

"I do know, however, that she won't be able to correctly identify anything in this galaxy for quite some time," Darcy says, pointing at the mobile, almost as though the subject of conversation wouldn't be obvious. In fact, it was glaringly obvious, as well as intricate and beautiful. 

_Guess that's what you get when you have a husband who's explored space beyond the limits of basically any human's imagination - and when you were the human whose brain could fathom just about anything, whose...everything, really, designated you not only a smitten wife but the aforementioned husband's undisputed equal._

It may have been magic that had gotten them together, magic that gave them stars in their eyes, but science - blunt, compassionate, nature...Mother, Father, and the whole family on a road trip singing along to the same song - that kept them together. 

So when Jane and Thor meet eyes, as though they're deciding who's going to challenge Darcy next on her assumptions about their swift-approaching gift to the world, Darcy only rolls her eyes and makes a joke about just how _spoiled_ this kid's going to be.

She's proactively reassured them that an unreasonable portion of her now-slightly-more-than-nonexistent paycheck will indubitably be contributed to the Holy Child - and Jane's just rolled her own eyes - when Jane's expression changes rapidly. 

_Swift-approaching_ turns to _immediately-approaching_ , and Darcy's grateful to have been dragged to all those birthing and parenting classes as she leads the way to the car in the driveway.


End file.
